The Adventure So far...
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Escaping the Ship The Journey started with the mysterious sinking of a ship, and the escape of the Sacrosanct. Aboard the sinking ship, aside from the crew, were a group of individuals chosen for different reasons to become the sacrifices of the world to appease the Gods. So when the opportunity arose for the group of unwilling sacrifices to escape, you know they took it. Breaking from the cells and gathering their gear, the Sacrosanct battled their way to the on the deck of the ship and found the beginnings of their path to freedom. As it turns out, the road to freedom is a long and treacherous for those the world had branded for sacrifice. Their first challenge after winning their freedom was to escape a sinking ship, threatening to suck them under with it. Scrambling many of the Sacrosanct found makeshift ways to move towards the shore of the closest island. the most notable improvised way to get across happened to be, in this authors opinion, the convincing of a Drow named Jay'vin to a full Orc Sacrosanct named Grog to get him to chop a mast from the ship and use it as a makeshift raft to reach the island. Sadly for our Sacrosanct, even getting to the island proved a challenge. Due to the blood in the water from their battle and the mass of people thrown into the ocean upon the sinking of the ship that enslaved them, a new issue surfaced. Sharks. Once the teeth monsters were disposed of, our group found themselves on the beach of the island where they were to be killed. On the beach two men were found, fisherman and locals by the looks of it. After a short discussion it was agreed the group would approach the men. The Fishermen successfully persuaded our adventurers to follow them to their village to escape their fate. One of the men had run ahead of the others and alerted their town to come to escort our heroes to their village, but as our group soon found out it was not for any friendly purpose. With a full town of people coming at them and surrounding them our adventurers found themselves in quite the pickle. After a few failed attempts by the villages to force the Sacrosanct to give up a large cloud of darkness appeared around our heroes and they were able to escape. The Slaughtered Village and the Cat The next morning our Sacrosanct awoke in the cave they previously cleared out of it's original inhabitants. Still dazed and not sure what to do they set off aimlessly, hoping for some clue on how to escape this island with their lives.Soon they found themselves walking through a thick jungle, upon which three of their group decided to climb the trees in order to get a view of the terrain. The Drow fighter Jay'vin, the Forest Gnome Kuruvi and the other forest Gnome Warryn all attempted, some succeeding to climb the trees in the jungle to reach the roof of the jungle. Upon reaching the top of the trees, Kuruvi found herself face to face with a lounging tiger. Luckily our Forest Gnome not only was able to talk with animals but appeared to be a Druid. After reaching out with her power to influence Nature Kuruvi was able to convince the tiger to help us find our way through the jungle, giving directions to a form of building on the outskirts of the jungle. Upon Kuruvi relaying this information to the party our group set forth, a few of which deciding to sprint full force through the Jungle in a race towards this unknown structure. Luckily one of the ones to race was the Greater Orc, Providing many of the smaller group members a cleared path to follow behind with little resistance from the brush. Upon reaching the building told to the group by the tiger, they found nothing but a shamble shack, but clues towards a village nearby. After some time discussing our group of Sacrosanct decided to move on the village and check it out in hopes of finding a way off the island of their doom. They reached the outskirts of the village sometime later to find nothing but charcoal husks of what once had been there. Searching through the small village they found a body pit, where it seemed a mass amount of bodies were set ablaze in the center of town. Our group pillages what seemed to be left by the attackers and settled down in the most sturdy of the buildings they could find for the night. Soon Morning came and with it the return of their drive to escape. After a short excursion of grave robbing by Jay'vin our group set off once again, this time towards the coast. Along the path the Sacrosanct spotted a person motioning towards them from a almost hidden path. Still suspicious of people on the island since their last encounter some of the group disappeared into the shadows and stalked the main part of the group as they moved to intercept this possible friend or foe. As it turned out the person they soon met was a Halfling Rogue known as Paela. Soon she convinced the Sacrosanct that her purpose there was to help them escape and led them to a cave deep in the jungle with the promise of their continued survival. After moving through a cave and killing a few large arachnids our Sacrosanct arrived at a door that opens to the face of Makid-Ja, a cat-like humanoid native to the island. The Group learns of his fueled rebellion against the High Council of Andromara and the ritual of sacrifice. He lays out where the Sacrosanct can obtain a ship to escape, along with details of how to steal it. It is then decided that Paela is to accompany them towards their contact ready to help the group remove their ritual bindings on their arms off the island. Once the plan is set and events in motion we leave our Sacrosanct to rest and journey toward their possible salvation. Mutiny Picking up where we left off, our group of Sacrosanct made their way during the night to the outskirts of the Harbor town. Noting the festivities that were happening in the town our band of fugitives found themselves able to board the large ship of the High Council, cut the lines tying the ship to the docks and pull up the anchor without being too noticed. Once the ship was no longer tethered to the land our band quickly went after the High Council on the ship. Paela quickly informed the group that there were two full groups of the council on the ship, one above and one below. Most of the group made their way to the Captains Quarters on the ship, finding the main body of the High Council in the middle of a ritual behind a barricaded door. While the group attempted to force their way into the chamber with the upper deck High Council Jay'vin attempted to get to the lower deck of the ship. Finding the lower deck door heavily locked and secured out Drow moved back to the top deck and pulling an axe from his supplies began hacking his way through the wood to the rooms below. while he forced hi was through the Deck into the lower parts of the ship the party finally broke their way into the room containing the high council in the upper decks and engaged them, stopping the ritual as quickly as possible. Once a big enough hole was created by Jay'vins axe work he slipped through into the lower decks. He found himself in a room of one of the high Council and moved out of the room to see a guard which he quickly dispatched, found keys and immediately unlocked the door to the upper deck and the door leading further into the ship. As he moved into the next chamber he found another guard, slaughtered him and found another key, by this point he was joined by the groups other fighter, Draghla Kegshield, a Mountain Dwarf who was tricked into being a sacrosanct. Together the pair forced their way door to door until they reached the lower decks High Council and slaughtered them only seconds after the rest of the party finished off the upper decks High Council. With the ritual interrupted, the Sacrosanct took a few prisoners and some of the group took it upon themselves to loot the ship once they set sail with the help of their fellow sacrifice-to-be, Vortigern, a Half-Elf Warlock with an affinity towards the sea. the group all seemed to forget something, but they weren't sure what as they sailed away from their source of doom, their ship far less green and lighter then they imagined it would be. It is said that on an unknown coastline a lone Orc barbarian roams the beaches in search of cats. Interlude: Life Atop the High Seas The Wizard's Tower The Cannibal Carnival Journey to the Center of the Earth The Tunnel of Gachete The Search is On; Five Artifacts to Go The Spider's Web; Four Artifacts to Go The Stolen Witch After a short vacation for our Sacrosanct after the retrieval of their latest artifact our group found themselves making the way to the home of their only known salvation, Gachete. Upon arriving at her cave they found her hoe in tatters, completely ransacked and a note stabbed into the wall with a dagger. We have her, the note said, and if our party wanted her back alive they were to delivery a ransom to an in on an isle close by. Hopping to action, our group quickly took to the shores via their favorite matchbox provided boy Vortigern. Unfolding his boat the group loaded up and set sail quickly moving to pick up a certain scaled friend of Jay'vin before heading towards their destination to save the only person they know of who can remove their branding. Upon arriving near the shores of the island a large shadow seemed to pass under their ship, a few noticed and immediately took up arms as a giant Hydra rose from the ocean around them, towering over their small vessel. With the hideous serpent-like monster looming over them, there was quick chatter between the group as they considered fleeing, none seeming to notice the battlelust glowing in the Blue icy eyes of Kal'cronix. Dragon you see, are the mortal enemies of Hydras. Hydras were a creation of Tiamat, God of all Chromatic Dragons. the hydras turned against their creator and all of Dragonkind, proving to be too animalistic and untamable. In a single unexpected breath from the White Dragon the entire body and all 5 heads were immediately frozen, killing the beast in seconds. Dumbfounded our Adventurers found themselves slack-jawed looking at the dragon through of mainly as a pet before sinking some hooks into the floating ice-hydra corpse and dragging it to shore for harvesting. Soon they made their way to the town, scouting it out and find a tavern seemingly fortified. Breaking in they disposed of the guards on the first floor before moving downstairs. Once they reached the presumed-to-be basement they found the leader and his henchment with Gachete held at knife point. After some arguing the group forced Jay'vin to put forth the ransom and slid it voer to the boss while Gachete was shoved into the arms of the party. The moment Gachete was released Jay'vin cast a glove of darkness on the Boss and leaped at him, ready to fight.